Star Fox Alliance
by fleetoftom
Summary: Fox wakes up to find that today is Inspection Day. Everything seems ordinary until an unknown enemy wounds the Great Fox and Peppy's close friend. How will the team save the day this time? Set after Star Fox Command. Some Slippy bashing.
1. An Old Friend And A New Enemy

Star Fox Alliance

Star Fox Alliance

By fleetoftom

Chapter 1: An Old Friend And A New Enemy

_Note: I do not own Star Fox or any of its characters or equipment, vehicles, etc. (Obviously).Nintendo does._

_I do,however,own Von Heidrich._

_Rated T for mild language and small alcoholic reference._

_A/N:This is my first fic and I am going to add lots of chapters.I'm always open to suggestions._

"Fox, get up!" said the cheerfully annoying toad, Slippy.

"Uhhhh...five more minutes, Slip".

"Fox, its Inspection Day! There's no time for a nap!" said Peppy the old hare.

Fox tiredly dragged himself to the closet and got out his green and red jumpsuit and, after slamming the door on Slippy and Peppy, got dressed. Fox walked down the hallway and stopped by Krystal's door."Krystal, it's Inspection Day. Hurry up and meet us in the conference room." Fox said in a hurry. "I'm not ready yet!"Krystal shouted through the door.  
As Fox made his way through the Great Fox to the conference room, he went to Falco Lombardi, Star Fox's ace pilot. The blue falcon was scribbling away on a sheet of paper.

"Falco, you write?" asked Fox inquisitively.

"Naw, I'm workin' on a color scheme for my Arwing.Which shade of red for the wings, Fox?" said Falco as he held up a color wheel.

"The red one." said Fox sarcastically.

"Fox, you can be a really big dick sometimes." said Falco angrily.

"I'll take that as a compliment.Anyways,it's Inspection Day, so meet in the conference room once you're done.", replied Fox.

As Fox opened the door to the conference room, ROB walked up to him and said in a metallic tone "Fox, a Cornerian-class scout ship has asked for permission aboard. Accept or deny?"

"Accept. It's one of the Cornerian Army's inspectors," answered Fox.

The Great Fox's boarding locks were deactivated by ROB and the Cornerian ship connected to the electromagnetic boarding plates (or EBPs) around the Great Fox's airlock and the boarding station was oxygenated. Two canine soldiers stepped out of the boarding ship and secured the airlock.An orange and black cat sporting ducktaped large rim glasses stepped out of the vessel and looked at his surroundings.

"My, my, vis is almost de exact same as de original." he muttered to himself.

Two more of the soldiers escorted him to the conference room.

"Von Heidrich!"Peppy said in a welcoming tone.

"Veppy!"replied the feline.

"You, geeks know each other?" asked Falco, confused.

"Avvirmative.ve crossed paths vhen ve vere in college.Ve vere on da vess team togever."

Just as Heidrich was talking, Slippy walked in and said "Who's the V guy?"

Heidrich became furious and shouted "MINE NAME EES VON HEIDRICH DA TURD!!"

Slippy hit the floor and was laughing so hard, Fox had to get the "yellow" mop. After Falco dragged Slippy into the closet, Krystal appeared.

"Von Heidrich?"I've heard about you on T.V!" "You were a major designer in the Great Fox!" she said excitedly.

"Correct."Dis Great Vox is much zimiler do mine,"said Heidrich."Zo,you have opgrated de sovtvare?"Or geven dee motel atvanced virepover?"No? Please, I vust do dis vight now!" he announced.

Over the course of several weeks, Heidrich built a series of scaffolding around the Great Fox.First, he started peeling off the fading paint and replaced it with a new coat.

"Vis new coat vill putect de hull vrom eencoming azteriods." he said as he finished the last coat of paint. Then he upgraded the targeting system and the front laser cannons. "Now vou can zap ein tvee fvom tvohudred vightgears avay."He chuckled in his thick German accent.

"Oh ein olvust vergot, your einspection!" said Heindrich.

"Okay, I vill prepare de targets," he said as he fast walked to the scout ship.

In several minutes there were holographic targets all around the finished Great Fox. "All teammates must heet de targeets in under two meenites.", the cat explained. "Even you, Peppy."

"Who, me?" questioned the startled rabbit.

"You are a part of Star Fox, no?"

"Yea, but-"as Peppy tried to explain, the foreign feline cut him off.

"No, no, no, if you want to be in Star Fox you must do the test," teased the calico.

"Hey, what, what happened to you're accent?" asked Fox.

"I watched a video while putting up the targets," he replied.Slippy found his way out of the closet and said,

"Hiya, Bon Heiny!"

After Slippy was put in the medical wing, Von Heidrich and the team were in the docking bay. "You will have two minutes to shoot all ten targets." said Von Heidrich.

First up was Falco."Piece a cake," he bragged.

His time was 1:38.Then Krystal was up.

"Leave it to me!" she shouted enthuisiasticly.

Her time was 1:23.Then it was Peppy's turn.

"Alright, I'll do it."he said as he climbed into his Arwing.

After zigzagging around the targets, he got 1:40.

"I still got it in me!" he gloated.

Next it was Slippy.He got 0:17.

"I just came out of the medical wing!" he whined.

Finally, it was Fox's turn. He got 1:50.

"And that's how you use the boost." he said heroicly.

After much talking, Heinrich came up with team's score.

"B plus B minus plus A minus plus D minus plus...A plus equals...a solid B minus!" he calculated.

The team was mildly happy. After a few glasses of Scotch, Heidrich packed up and was about to leave when something hit the right side of the Great Fox. After impact, ROB was able to confirm the object.

"Scanning complete. Object appears to be a personnel delivery pod, capable of penetrating armored hulls." he droned.

Shortly after he said that, the door was blown out of the wall with a large explosion.

"Take cover!" Fox shouted.

Humaniod robots stepped out of the smoke and opened fire. There was a breaking of glass and ripping of metal wherever the robots fired.Finally, there was a yelp and the creatures left. The Great Fox groaned and creaked as the attacking ship dislodged itself from the Great Fox. After Peppy got up, he said "Is anyone hurt?"

Slippy pulled himself free from a fallen support beam and replied "Maybe a few bruises but...Hiedrich!"

The cat was covered in light green burns on his arms and legs. "It's...some sort of...plasma...ughhh..." croaked Heidrich before he passed out.

"NOBODY TOUCH HIM!!"yelled Peppy as he rushed to his friend's side in a hazmat suit.

Peppy lifted him up and into an antibacterial chamber. The Plexiglass window closed around Heidrich and Peppy input some data into the chamber.

"He's riddled with level four radiation burns. If you make direct contact with the burns, it can infect you." he explained. "We can keep him stable, but only for a few months."

Everyone in the medical wing looked depressed, especially Peppy.

"Isn't there a cure for plasma burns?" asked Krystal hopefully.

"I'm afraid there are only cures for level three burns and down."said Peppy woefully.

"That sucks. By the way, what were those things that attacked us?" asked Falco.

"I don't know, but I don't want to see the likes of those monsters again." said Peppy.

"Well, let's find a repair shop and get the Great Fox in working order." said Fox.

They all agreed and steered the ship towards Corneria.As everyone left the room, Peppy stayed and as he watched his injured comrade sleep, a single tear dripped onto the glass window.

* * *

The Great Fox was taken down in Star Fox Assualt,but(in my timeline) they recovered it with the help of the Krazoa spirits.And since the Great Fox was built in Star Fox 64,but refurbished in Assualt,Von Heidrich said it looked like the originial.In case you were wondering.

Well,that's chapter 1.please r/r. I am working on this alot,so I expect it, in the end, to have over 9,000 words.Poor Peppy.


	2. The Friends And Foes

Chapter 2: The Friends and Foes

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Star Fox related except Lance, Drake, and Von Heidrich.They're my original characters._

One month after the attack on the Great Fox...

The Star Fox team was sitting around the T.V. with nothing to do. "Well, what do we do know?" asked the avian Falco."That's a good question Falco,"said Peppy, the old rabbit. "Let's play Connect Four!" shouted the happy-go-lucky toad, Slippy."Umm Slippy, that's for five year olds." said Fox, the leader of the team. "By the way, how's your friend, Von Heidrich?"asked Krystal.She was a blue vixen that Fox had found trapped in a giant crystal on top of Krazoa Palace on Dinosaur Planet. "He's been getting worse and worse everyday." Sadly, Heidrich had been severely wounded with level four plasma burns. They could not find a cure, but they could slow the process.Heidrich was in the antibacterial containment chamber. "Well, maybe we should get a group of science nerds to find a cure." suggested Falco."It doesn't work that way, Falco. To find a cure, you would have to create a special antibody that could reverse the effects of the plasma. You see-"said Peppy before Slippy cut in and said: "Guys, there's some sort of warp hole or something up ahead. About seven feet tall, and it's material flow is outwards." said the surprised amphibian. "That type of warp is only cause by a sudden burst power that can sustain itself." said Peppy. Let's not take chances. To the Arwings!" commanded Fox. As the four Arwings launched out of the docking bay, Krystal said "I'm sensing a life-force in that warp. It's very strong. "The rest of Star Fox charged their lasers, ready for a fight.

An Arwing sized four winged vehicle shot out of the warp going faster than the Great Fox's laser cannons. It immediately stopped aware of the team. After a minute or two, Peppy tuned into their communications link. "Don't fire at it. until it fires at you. We want to appear as friends, not foes. "he instructed. There was some static on the comm. link and then a voice. "Hello, Star Fox. I have what you want. You are what I want. If you want to save your friend, follow me. If not, then continue about your business. "It said mysticly."Peppy, what, what, what do we tell him?" asked Fox. "Tell him to widen the warp. The great Fox is coming too." The hole widened to a gigantic size and the spacecraft all went in. Around them, everything was so slow. Light bounced and scattered whenever a ship moved. Then, up, up ahead a black hole was getting closer and closer. "This is our stop." Said the voice. Finally, the ships passed through the black hole which turned out to be a sector of space. As the mysterious vehicle turned right, the team followed. Out of nowhere, huge starship propelled itself next to the Great Fox and a boarding tunnel connected with the air lock. All the Arwings went into the Great Fox, but the mystery ship went into a small hole in the futuristic ship.

Star Fox walked through the boarding dock when they saw the same creatures that attacked the Great Fox and cost them three thousand credits of repairs. Then a young man, looked to be in his twenties, walked into the hallway. "Why are you so pissed? You don't like my soldiers?" Peppy explained what happened on the Great Fox."Uh-huh...wait, what color were the torsos of the soldiers?" asked the man."Uhh...I think it was a very light red." Why?" questioned Falco."My soldiers have a light blue sheen. What you encountered was groups of Plasmatites.They are called so because of their choice of weapondry.By the way, I'm Lance." he said." And you are...?" "Fox McCloud."He answered in an official tone. "This is my team, Star Fox. There's Peppy, Falco, Krystal, and...where's Slippy?"he questioned.Then,he saw Slippy tinkering with a very important looking computer mounted to the wall. He was pressing random buttons and going into files. A robotic guard walked up to him and commanded "Hey, get away from that terminal! You might set off-"That was all he could say before alarms blared out and the windows looking out into peaceful space were blocked by thick ugly panels of iron and steel. Slippy had to stay on the Great Fox from then on."So, how are you involved with the Plasmatites?"asked Krystal."We've been enemies for centuries. My father died trying to stop the Plasmatites.They for getting the Su-"he paused for a moment, "Never mind. It's just, they always go after any large energy signature in hopes of finding a cargo ship to raid. Your ships is big enough to be a cargo ship, so they attacked it, hurt your friend, and left because there was no cargo.We, the Universal Protection Army, are appalled how these murderous fiends steal from innocent and sell to the greedy. They have some sort of cloak that can mask their energy signature, making it next to impossible to track them." he explained. "We would give you a large amount of credits if you could help us track one of their ships." Lance asked. "Tell you what, if you can heal Peppy's friend, we have a deal." Fox said. "What's the injury?" Lance inquired."Level four plasma burns." said Peppy, a little hopeful. "You're in luck, we can pencil you in for a surgery in three weeks." he said happily."Alright, I haven't kicked butt in months!" shouted Falco as he changed the filter on his blaster."So, what do you want us to do?" asked Fox. "Just sabotage a factory, sneak aboard an enemy ship in disguise, fly through war zones and asteroid fields, and take down the Plasmatite's leader, Drake."He replied. Fox looked at him in the aqua eyes and said "You're kidding, right?"

* * *

Fox wasn't expecting that,huh?Please r/r.


	3. Factory Disaster

Chapter 3: Factory Disaster

Chapter 3: Factory Disaster!

By fleetoftom

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox, its characters, vehicles, etc._

_I do own Von Heidrich, Lance, and Drake._

"What am I doing here?" Fox asked Peppy via communicator.

"You are supposed to sabotage this Plasmatite factory to slow production of their weapons." answered the old hare.

"Yeah, but in a crate?" he responded. His back was starting to get sore from cramming himself into the box to be sent into the factory.

"Look, just get in there, plant the charge, and get out." commanded Lance.

"Ok, ok, Fox out" he said as he tuned off the device.

He had been in this carrier for hours and it was getting very hot in the crate. Then, the carrier changed it's angle and landed. He felt the box get picked up and thrown on a conveyor belt roughly. After a few minutes of waiting, the conveyor belt dropped him in a pile and Fox climbed out of the small space. He then got out his blaster and walked down a hallway. Then, he found a map terminal and downloaded a three dimensional map of the factory. On it he found his target, the power generator. He had to overload it with the charge of electrical voltage in his pocket. He heard voices coming behind the door in front of him. Fox quickly jumped into the supply closet next to him and froze.

"I hear we're going to get new armor next week..."

Na, we got armor last month. Probably new plasma blasters..."

As soon as the voices died out, he heard another one come through the door. He opened the door in the soldier's face so quickly that the soldier was out cold. Fox stole his armor and disguised himself.

"Ugh, this thing stinks of rotten meat." he noticed.

He followed the map to the generator and soon he was in front of it. There were mechanics and guards everywhere. Fox decided he would make a little diversion.

There were big TV screens all around the room. He followed the wiring to a broadcasting room. Using the Internet capabilities of his communicator, he brought up You Tube.

In the generator room, the screens were showing a video of a fat man singing.

"Mia heeee, mia hooo, mia haaaa, mia ha ha"

All of the people in the room had the same look on their face.

"Thank you, Numa Numa Guy" said Fox as he sneaked into the room, and in all of the confusion, planted the charge.

A flashing 1:00 blinked on the screen and counted down. Fox sprinted down the hallways and to the parking garage. After searching for a few seconds, he pulled the tarp off of an Arwing and jetted out of there.Behind him, the factory exploded in a flash of light.

At the star ship...

"So,how was your little assignment?" asked Lance.

"Well,I hid in a closet,knocked out a guard,wore a suit that reaked of roadkill,and put the Numa Numa guy on the enemy's screens.Pretty eventfull." Fox answered.

"Your end of the deal isn't done yet." Lance remarked.

"About that..."said Falco.


End file.
